User talk:Takeshi64
MAINSPACE EDITS http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Takiboy_talk.png Welcome to Takeshi64 Towers! I sense is reading my talk... -MAN! I need to archive soon... Shouldn't I''' be the one that tells you, "You have new messages"? width=5 break=no buttonlabel=New page HAI!!!!! Takeshi.png|Archive 1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive01|linktext=December 3rd - March 4th FN0 base.png|Archive 2|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive02|linktext=March 5th - June 22nd Sorry about that... Dear Takeshi64, I ment to stay longer in the chatroom, but my friend was wrestling me TO THE DEATH, and it was NOT PRETTY. Girl (me) VS Boy (friend)? Not fair... also, he turned off my computer >:( the nerve! So, I hope you can forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. That is all... - Austin Carter 4 Ever *Curtsies* 01:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire Dedication I dedicate this edit to Takeshi64 for his numerous and frequent contributions to this wiki. Takeshi has shown intiative and leadership, raising proposals when the status quo was questionable, participating actively in policy discussions and going the extra mile. He has approached Dave Coven to secure the permission to host Nitrome tracks on Nitrome Wiki. Takeshi is a helpful member of the Wiki Nitrome Team. He self-volunteers to help other members (especially new users), even going as far as to carry out experiments. I would like to dedicate this 60th day edit, specially, complementary to Takeshi. SQhi•'(talk) 06:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi'•'(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Oh you Yeah, thanks. I find I like this system of archiving by page size, as sometimes people (like me :P) send long messages, and other times, the messages are short. Well, it all depends. I'll archive it as soon as I finish replying to everyone's messages. Those graphics look epic so far! I can't believe the video is actually going to be made, and I mean that in a good, thankful way. =) As you said, don't do anything with the audio yet; I thought I would have more time to write it last night, but I didn't. Sure, you can make credits for it. Using TNY's logo he made for me should be fine...I think I will ask him first to make sure it's okay. By the way, one thing the chat didn't provide for you when I showed my progress was dividing the stanzas. You see, every four lines has a break to start a new verse. Sometimes, the rhyming patterns will change between stanzas, and the only way to compensate for that which works in my head is to add some sort of rhythmic interlude between these different verses. Anyways, off to play more Final Ninja Zero now. 15:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Good news! Beat level 19 today. Almost died there at the part with the sets of three moving lasers on either sides moving up and down. Lost two portions of Takeshi's health, but thankfully, there was sushi after that. I'm playing through level 20, and Lady Snow Fox didn't kill any of the SWAT units, so Takeshi had to take them out on his own. xD 19:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Winnermillion would like this order I want two Ninja Burgers with some Ninja Fries and a Ninja Shake. Yeah I know I did that joke to death :PWinnermillion 02:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello Takeshi64! I recently made a new userbox. I will post it here. It's pretty obvious what is means, once you see it. So, if you don't like it, just don't put it on your page, and I won't be offended. Here is the code: 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you =) I do have another gift for you~~ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Code_for_the_%22Edit%22_Button%3F?t=20120713231438 SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 18:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy Birthday! I made you a gift picture. I hope you like it. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/3/3f/Takeshi_Birthday_Gift.png Happy Birthday! (Again) AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 07:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Takeshi64! I'm sorry I didn't make you a fanart image, but I hope you have a happy birthday all the same! 13:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I actually didn't know you were using that code. I followed the link SQhi put on your page. Since you had the code first, I will remove that from my signature if you want. 14:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi NTPYTO, it's okay you may use the code. However, I still do find your old signature more appealing. Your new signature is more rare though. :::SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 14:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? (I've just woken up) '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D ' Thanks for everything untill now! Thanks for helping, thanks for creating such great music! Wish you a happy birthday! See you on the chat. Note: My gift isn't done yet, you'll have to wait for it! 14:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Happy day of the bird 1 Hi I have a meme for you: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pixelworld/es/images/6/6e/Feel_like_a_ninja.png But that's not all! More coming soon! 15:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday TAKESHI! Phew, just in time. Happy birthday! I'm sorry I don't have any fanart images for you because I don't know how to make them. Hope you put the code to good use. Now we can create our own wiki buttons =P Actually I wanted to go overboard with the userbox and add kiwi seeds around the mov icon XD SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 23:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Not" so good news If I can't make consistent progress with my piano practice each week, my parents have decided they will suspend my computer rights until August, when the exam happens. That doesn't mean I won't be editing, but I probably won't be editing as much I want to, or I could end up not editing on the Wiki for a long time. I'll do my best to be a worthy opponent, however, since you're already in a whopping lead, and I have these matters to focus on, you may end up winning this one. (What, are we turning this into a competition? LOL) Also, I learned I'm not allowed to get my laptop back until the piano exam is over, and by then, it will be way too late to give you any present at all. So I'll just leave it at HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Which, by the way, will end about 45 minutes from now :D, and it'll remain a mystery until I upload it onto the Fanfiction Wiki. PS Don't eat the fried ninjas. I've unfortunately decimated a number of Takeshis in my last Final Ninja Zero run. :( 06:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Aww man Sorry Takeshi, I've been very busy these days and I can't believe I missed your birthday. I'm really sorry, but I hope you had a happy birthday. Accept my pixel cake I made for you as an apology and long-life-ish wish. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/61/Takeshi_bday.png I hope this could make up for my fault...! Oh wait that made me remember a joke! Why the birthday cake was hard as a rock? Because it was a marble cake! -- 15:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Editing spree? LOL I would, as proof. It's also a good way to keep track and show that you're actually telling the truth and not lying. Not saying that you're lying, but if you actually did validly remove fourteen pages from a management category, then you'd be willing to show you actually did the work. Well, that's how I'm keeping track. *Hovers over contribs link* You smart ninja! I'm going to steal that awesome tooltip now - except maybe I'll make it show the number of mainspace edits I've made... :/ Hmm...considering I've only made about 3000 so far, I'll probably save it for later. 23:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Count Takeshi Hey, are you going to count the number of pages you edited? Because it'll get real difficult to count tallies beside your name. HAI! 00:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Takeshi, thanks for teaching me indirectly, a new magicword series. Uh, sorry An error didn't let me finish my real and big gift for you, which was a big ninja running made by 19 different types of coloured cuboys, but I cannot finish it. Can you see the image anyway? 09:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi again I realized that when making minor edits to one's talk page, you get the "new messages" bubble popping up. So to not disappoint you, I'll leave this useless message. Congrats on 3000 edis. Wait...3000 edits? D: 19:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Never mind The new category template I made was not meant to initiate a new project. It's more of the lesser priorities, but I put it up there so that users are aware that in the future, we would ideally want to start to have categories fit the capitalisation patterns too. It's not something that I go out seeking, but I am moving pages to new categories as I edit. I suggest you do too. Also, the realization of the 3000 edits is because I felt the sudden need to up mine, too. Ah well, never mind. 21:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, Yubuttin Haha no, I'm just joking. I guess I should have brought it up in a forum post. I just wanted to reassure you that protection on a page would never extend to sysops only, as you registered users do the bulk of editing on a page. It would only be a strict protection if there was ''persistent vandalism by a registered user or multiple registered users to a page. Or if edit wars were raging. Then it would be temporarily protected to clean up the vandalism and cool down conflict done to that page. Rest assured that we admins will never restrict a page to sysops-only unless it's absolutely necessary, which, so far, is not. 21:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :MediaWiki pages are out of our control in terms of protection. You did good adding the template on the page, though. It's also a good idea to restrict MediaWiki pages to admins only, as vandalism on a MediaWiki page can affect the Wiki drastically and quite fatally, too. 21:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cheating? I noticed on this page, you have Hazards (Feed Me) and Player weapons (Castle Corp) written twice. I thought for each page we did would count as one, otherwise I could have counted Hazards (Avalanche) several times. Also, if I create a full article, does that count? 00:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Darn I was going to stop when I got exactly 8000 edits, but I completely forgot about it! Oh well. I hope I won't miss the 10,000 mark, at least. That's very true. Well, I was counting each individual page, not the number of times the management template appeared on the page. I guess I could start counting that too. I've only done one list page so far, I think, so I guess it won't make much of a difference. I've spent way too much time working on J-J-Jump articles, so I guess I'll stop and get off for the day. About the link button, you're probably aware that the HTML code for hyperlinking doesn't work on Wikis, but we can certainly get the image the link produces uploaded on here. Also, do you know whether J-J-Jump saves game progress or not? I noticed I had to start from level 1 again after shutting the computer down while writing the Levels section, and I was last on level 3 when it happened. 00:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) AKA Takeshi, why not use たけしin your aka? Frostyflytrap (talk) 10:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Change in Nitrome Logo I think the demo logo is as close to a pure nitrome logo as we can get. The site logo has a cuboy in it. Support your change SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k+54k edit 14:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) THAANKS TKI! Thanks a lot! THAT GIFT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!! But... I feel bad :( Because my present is nothing compared to what you did. ): Anyway... THANKS SO MUCH! Thanks for the message :) P.D.: Your Takeshi drawing is AWESOME! I love it! 13:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainbogeddon Congrats on finally beating Rainbogeddon! Isn't it a great game? What was your strategy for beating it? The second-last level is insane. 14:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Testing, testing, 1 2 3 Does it work? :Nope. :( 20:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Retry Does it work now that I added it to the community central page? Grr. 21:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's working now. Like I said, you have to give it time, as global.js means your changes are applied to every Wiki you browse. I only learned that when I forgot to remove code from my global.css after trying several times and having it not work until the next day. :/ 23:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Okay, sorry. I was reading the blog comments, and didn't realize that. However, how does King Kacta tie to the plot more than Black Armoured Knight or Blue Ball do? -- 16:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks!Because I didn't read that part :D -- 16:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :P.S I am so sorry for not wishing you happy birthday! I didn't even realize it was your birthday that day! Happy month late birthday!! RE:Lucky edit Thanks. I know what you mean. I had been editing just as much as anybody, but I hadn't got one in almost 20,000 edits. Then I finally got another one. I had gotten three in a 9,000 edit time period, then went without one til 20k edits later. 01:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh! It was your birthday! Sorry I forgot it was your birthday! I hadn't looked at the Birthdays page in a long time. My apologies, and Happy Really Late Birthday! 01:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Final Ninja The game is AWESOME! I had quit playing a long time ago because I thought it was so hard. Then, a little while ago, me and my friend had been playing FN0 together, and got stuck on the Heat lasers. I decided to go play FN some more the next day. Instead of playing to beat levels, like I used to, I was merely playing because I liked the game play so much. I love the power lines levels! Anyway, it was playing for fun that enabled me to beat the game. Now, I am going to take down the prequel! 19:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:name I renamed myself so that 1) It's a lot easier to type my username. 2) The sig code will fit in my Preferences. 01:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Email Ask Nitrome about what? What have we to ask them? -- 23:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. You can email Nitrome. -- 23:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) YOU?! Why the you did you put those youing yous into your most recent edit? Didn't you know that you is the 0th swear word? I'm sorry Takeshi, but using the word you in your most recent edit is equal to using y**, and thus, you may have to be blocked for using you like y**. Anyway, my comedy minute is over. You won't be blocked for using you in an article, there is no three letter obscenity that starts with y and has two letters after it (at least, not that I know of), and I was not using you to substitute for any other swear word. However, how come you used you in that edit? -- 23:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Takeshi Hello Takeshi64. I have to thank you because you helped a lot the wiki and the users of the wiki by sending messages to Nitrome and the employees, and also you tried to help in all the things you could, even being semi-inactive and not having enough time to do it. For doing that meanwhile other people like me weren't active or totally active, I say thanks, Takeshi, and I hope you would be active soon! :D : ~~ 12:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : I too appreciate what you have been doing, Takeshi. Keep up the great work. =) : SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 04:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to camp :D Congrats :D Now here's a link to the image. And here's the picture http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/gamerclub/images/2/23/Blue_link_sleep.png I've gotten better at coding now . Welcome to camp :) 21:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank ye a lot Thanks for the Birthday wish =D. Everybody completly forgot about it and is now wishing me late (probably cuz my birthday is so close to the start of school). I can't wait for the gist (an image, right? I love the images you make because their '''so dang good'). I forgot your birthday (until a month later) and didnt even get to make you an image D=, so I still feel bad about that. Thank ANTIBODY for me, will ya? ;) 01:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) YAYZ! Spank you very much! Thanks alot for the present it was great!! And yes, I'm okay with getting another present even later (hey, as long as I get it ;D). Thanks so much! 00:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Total Edits???!!! Say, how do you insert your total Wikia edits on your Upper Profile, Mr. Lets-Try-To-Be-Funny-Just-One-More-Time-To-The-New-Contributor? For me it would be nice as I am on, (not all at once) 15 Wikis at present. Not to brag or anything. HiddenVale (talk) 23:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, and I had a pretty good one. I can say the same for you, and I'm glad you've been here during my time on the wiki. 17:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Invitation to participate in conclusion of the 3 day no WIP rule. Takeshi, we're getting close to a resolution for the 3 day WIP rule. Since you have participated in this forum, you may want to participate in the closing portion =) Forum:The_WIP_problem#Seeking_consensus SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 14:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Forum:The WIP problem#Motion for Closure Thank you for your ''dedicated participation in this forum and your support. Policy crafting is indeed a tough job. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 19:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Halloween Thanks, but, do you think you'll have enough time to finish it? 13:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :If you want, we can mix our backgrounds, because I need help on doing it. Can you show me what you have done? 12:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Takeshi if you want to add your work to the template please show me the image you did as soon as possible so I can continue with mine. 12:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Video walkthroughs Hi Takeshi! Ayernam here. Nobody (the user) told me to come to you to ask about what program I should use to record video walkthroughs. I use a Windows computer, and so he recommended Hypercam2. Are there any other programs that don't have their name listed in the corner when you play the video back? Also, are there any other tips you can give me about videos? Thanks. :) Never mind about that, Takeshi. I interpreted his message wrong. He told me to come to you about making a signature. Could you help me make a sig, please? I just think they look so cool. I am willing to learn, but I might be a bit confused at times, because I will be new at it. I know you are a good teacher, because you taught me how to make a .gif using Gimp. So, yeah. Thanks! :) Ayernam (talk) 21:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Background It looks good! I thought you would add some Nitrome characters to it. I tried to upload it to my wiki, but it says "Incorrect file size". Also, what is the second image? 13:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey Takeshi! Ayernam here. Thanks so much for your helpful tips. I have experimented around with the colors and the background shadow, and I've come to understand slightly how they work. I understand about it being late and also a school week, and I agree. So can we pick up these lessons on the weekend please? Thanks. I'm really interested in code and how these awesome sigs are made. You seem to know a lot about them, and that's awesome. I'm actually taking a Computer Programming class, but we code programs in Visual Basic, not HTML. (Computer Programming II is where you learn Java. I'm planning to take that next year! :) ) Anyway, so yeah. I still am unsure of how to place text and pictures, as well as links. I also vaguely understand that the "0px" things determine the location of the object, such as the shadow, but I am not sure. Anyway, I suppose it'll all get sorted out later. Thanks again Takeshi, and I hope to talk to you soon! Ayernam (talk) 20:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi Takeshi! Ayernam here! I wrote this message because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for helping me in many ways around the wiki, including right now, where you are helping me create a sig! I also enjoyed our conversations in the chat! Well, that's my little note. Hope you had a great trip yesterday! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 22:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello Takeshi64! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). As you were very active in Nitrome:Rename, and this project is similar to it, I thought you may be interested. As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 20:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Background Hi Takeshi! As I told you before, I can't upload the background as.gif, but I could as .png, because it has less size. I started working on your background adding Nitome characters to the background, and also Ayernam made another .gif with your words and a raining background. I have an idea: I can make a .png image mixing your "Nitrome Wiki" words, Ayernam's background and the Nitrome characters I made. What do you think? 17:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever Takeshi, I don't get you. RE:Talk:Nitrome_Wiki#Time_to_play_our_best Could you explain what you intend to do with the Party Skin? Thank you! SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 08:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Swindler Sorry for the late reply. Thanks. (Although at times I found myself racing to keep up with you!) :D -- 01:46, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 13:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Contest Hello Takeshi! You said you were working on a submission to the contest. Today the contest ends and there are only two games left, so I would like to know if you want to reserve a game. Goodbye! 17:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Still remember Tower of Heaven? I found a way to play the game offline and have the music with it for free!! Here: http://sandbox.yoyogames.com/games/165295-tower-of-heaven And you have to keep the game running to see the music. I'd copy those files to another folder if I were you. ''"I saw the traveler make his way toward the monolith, That thin gash amidst the clouds; '' An open seam between heaven and earth that eluded the Eye of God.'' Or perhaps it had not; perhaps it beckoned from one realm '' '' To the other, wedded And ruled as one; '' '' For look how clean it splits the horizon 'twain, absorbs it, '' '' Makes it Strange, '' '' An indomitable beam, '' '' A tower of heaven." -- 23:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC : Hey wait a minute, I do't get it. Why does wikia say that I addd this file to this page. : -- 23:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Brawl Up to a Brawl? My Friend Code: 1807-3370-5648 My sister also wants to play, so if you want, she can play to. Since you're new to the game, any preference to what mode should be done? The available modes are Free-for-all (everyone for themself), and team brawl (people on teams). Since I use Ganondorf and my sister uses Meta Knight, since you're new to the game, we can use different characters. -- 16:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :What's you code, Takeshi? Maybe my brother and me can play in turns so that we can play four players at the same time. 16:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : 0218-3077-3763 is mine. Tell me when you want to play. 17:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :It works like this: you log click some internet button on the front page thingy, then select "Yes" to connect to WiFi. Now, you have to go and input a person's friend code. After that, you press some thing to go see your available friend. You can either join there game, or create your own. If you're still confused, I can offer further instructions, as these I gave were probably not that descriptive. -- 19:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Is this for Wii? I can do SSBB for Wii. 19:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::You can play with me, Santi, NOBODY and Grammar Cat sometime. 20:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Takeshi, I cannot add your code. Emite, what's yours? 13:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's been a while, but I got my friend code. It's 4299-3097-2737. I've tried to register NOBODY, but I don't know Santi or Emite's... 22:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) How come? Hi Takeshi64! I've noticed how you have been spending an enormous amount of time in the chat (not that it's bad). I noticed how you used to edit a lot, however, it seems as though you've been spending more time chatting (again, not that it's bad). So, how come you're spending more time on the chat? -- 01:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Why? Oh, I never assumed you got so little computer time. Anyway, going on the chat after a hectic week probably feels good. But there is one thing I should say, you can make a difference! Edits here and there are good, but you are still capable of making a difference! Even small little edits are making a difference. Uploading pictures, filling in an empty section, creating a video walkthrough, all those make a difference. One thing I suggest is that if you want to make small edits, you should try doing your section of Project:Revise 3. Going over one page is regularly short, with only a few things to decapatilize. Sometimes some game pages can take some time, but you can always skip those. Thus, there are a lot of places you can help the wiki that actually make a difference. Still, spending time on the chat can be relaxing after a hectic week. I just listed the aforementioned reasons just so that you wouldn't feel that you couldn't make a difference. -- 03:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Your section of Revise 3 Hi Takeshi64! I was wondering, do you intend to do your section of Revise 3? Because it's been an awfully long time without any activity in it. -- 03:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) FN E Hi Takeshi! You know this track? I thought it was awesome, so I was wondering where you got it so I could download it. Thx, 03:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thought I would remind you that... You have new messages! -- 21:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sorry Glad your helping! I was actually just going to remove you from the project, but then, I thought a little message like that wouldn't hurt, would it? Well, thanks for helping with the project! -- 14:10, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Mine Craft Multiplayer Just in case you don't know, multiplayer suddenly worked for me. But unfortunateley, your Vipercraft won't let me in. It says: Failed to login: Bad Login - 04:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) BTW, how' my avatar going? Would it be okay if... I edit your section of Revise 3 during the weekdays? Or, would it be okay if me and you collaborated on the section, and each worked on it? Any way, both involve your section getting completed faster. Note: If you want to answer really quickly, just put down 1=L if you want to answer yes to "I edit your section of Revise 3 during the weekdays?", or 1=X for no. This can be used also to answer the second question, only substituting 1 for 2 (2=L or 2=X) I edit your section of Revise 3 during the weekdays? 1=L equal (yes), 1=X (no) Or, would it be okay if me and you collaborated on the section, and each worked on it? 2=L (yes), 2=X (no) -- 23:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Blueflake Hi, Taki! We're currently trying to find out a better name for Blueflake, since the actual name was created by X10018ro. Do you have any suggestions? If so, please leave them on my talk page. It could include the word Blue in it. Message sent to every Blueflake staff member. 18:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Takeshi Hey Takeshi, thank you for your generous help for our new Ongoing Discussion template. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 03:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Almost done Let's just pick the colour to go with the template at User blog:SQhi/New! Ongoing Discussions Template, and we're done =) SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 09:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Takeshi Happy Birthday!!! SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 03:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hope you had a happy birthday, Takeshi! -- 04:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! -- 13:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC)